Haunted
by Charivari
Summary: Once the Master extends his hospitality to the Dwarves at Lake-Town, he provides them with a maid as well. Thorin finds her a struggle, especially due to her close resemblance to her ancestor, Girion's wife, a woman who once broke Thorin's heart. Fili/OC, Thorin/OC, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction for The Hobbit which I fell in love with through the movies but have since read the book (which is written so beautifully). I've tried to mash-in both book and movie. Hopefully I don't make too many errors being a rookie Hobbit fan. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. The starting excerpt is (c) Tolkien and you guys know the world and characters are his too :)**

"_They were all doctored and fed and housed and pampered in the most delightful and satisfactory fashion. A large house was given up to Thorin and his company; boats and rowers were put at their service; and crowds sat outside and sang songs all day, or cheered if any dwarf showed so much as his nose..." _Tolkien's "The Hobbit"

The singing had stopped. Bilbo pushed back the curtain to glance out the window.

"Are they still there?" enquired Fili.

Bilbo watched the revellers still crowded outside the house. A more keen-sighted child amongst them spotted him and waved. Bilbo didn't want to disappoint the child so he waved back. Unfortunately others caught onto the waving child, saw Bilbo and started to cheer again.

He shut the curtain with a sigh,

"Yes."

The singing resumed. Some of the dwarves shot Bilbo accusatory looks. He ducked his head sheepishly.

"For the love of Mahal," Thorin growled from his position in one of the armchairs, "Don't these people have homes to go to?"

The attention had been flattering at first. But now it was wearing on his nerves. He was tempted to storm outside and berate their newfound worshippers. But such an appearance might only encourage them.

"You have to admire their tenacity," Bofur remarked, "It looks bloody freezin' out there."

"Let us hope the cold turns their tongues to icicles," Thorin grumbled, "Then we shall hear no more from them."

There came a rap on the door. All eyes turned in the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" called a female voice, "Master Dwarves?"

Bilbo peaked around the curtain and confirmed their visitor's gender,

"It's a maiden."

Thorin found himself rolling his eyes.

"Is she fair maiden?" Fili started to move towards the window.

"She cannot be as fair as Tauriel," Kili murmured, his tone certain but his voice weaker than usual.

Fili paused to shake his head at his brother. In love with an Elf of all creatures.

Thorin didn't approve himself. But he was more preoccupied with the woman at their door.

"It matters not if she be fair," he said, "Send her away."

Bilbo went to open the door. He barely had time to lock eyes with the woman before the crowd spotted him and raised such a din that Bilbo forgot what he was supposed to be doing. The woman waltzed past him without difficulty, coming to stand in the centre of the room,

"Evening my Lords," she said, turning in a circle to survey each of them.

"Be gone woman," Thorin didn't deign to look at her as he spoke, "We are not accepting company."

He expected her to flee, not hold her ground. Yet remain she did and spoke without seeming particularly flustered,

"But the Master sent me. I am to be your maid, he said."

Thorin finally rolled his head to glower at her,

"We need no m..." he trailed off abruptly, his eyes having caught a good look at her.

Familiar eyes set inside a familiar face stared back at him.

No, he told himself, it couldn't possibly be _her_.

If she had survived the obliteration of Dale, she would be long dead by now. Yet the woman who stood before him looked her exact replica, untouched by time.

A cough from Balin drew him from his thoughts. The others were staring at him and he suddenly felt rather foolish. The King under the Mountain struck dumb by a woman's appearance. He quickly concluded her resemblance was nothing more coincidence. What mattered more was that she had inadvertently humiliated him,

"I said we need no maid," he spoke fiercely, "Be off with you. I shall not repeat myself again."

The woman folded her arms and ever so slightly tilted her chin. The posture was strikingly familiar. Suddenly he was floundering in confusion again.

"But my Lord," she said in a calm, steady voice, "Surely you wouldn't rebuff the Master's generosity. It would disappoint him greatly."

Thorin curled his hand into a fist, angered by the validity of her argument. A growl rose in his throat.

"We could use someone to help with the cookin'," Bofur broke in quickly.

At once the others chimed in,

"And make our beds."

"And launder our clothes."

"And polish our boots."

Thorin glared about the room,

"Are you babes?" he said contemptuously, "Can you not do such things for yourselves?"

"We can do them Uncle," Kili replied, "But it would be nice to have someone else do them for us for a change."

Thorin sighed. He supposed they may as well make use of having a servant while they remained at liberty to do so. Soon they would depart for Erebor and there would be no such luxury on the last leg of their journey.

"Very well," he growled, "But you woman, stay out of my way."

"As you wish my Lord," said she.

Thorin didn't fail to notice the faint smirk on her face as she bowed in subservience. He growled once more and turned away from her.

"What's your name lass?" he heard Bofur inquire.

_Frida, _Thorin thought the name before he could stop himself.

"Gerda," she said, "Daughter of Brand."

The dwarves and Bilbo introduced themselves in succession. Thorin remained silent so Balin spoke for him,

"This is our King and leader, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror."

"Well," Gerda remarked now the introductions were done, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, for there is one of me and many of you. So let's see if I've got this right. Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin..."

Her attempt drew Thorin's eye. He watched her point to each dwarf as she named them,

"Nori, Dori, Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Kili, Fili, Mr. Baggins," she put her hands on her hips, head tilted thoughtfully to one side, "Have I missed anyone?"

The dwarves started to shift uncomfortably. She had missed the most important of them all. Balin nudged his head meaningfully in Thorin's direction.

"Oh that's right," said Gerda with a laugh, "I forgot his Majesty."

She dipped him a curtsey which he found as mocking as the fact she hadn't memorised him.

"Enough pleasantries I think," he said in a dangerous voice, "Go do something useful."

Gerda smiled without intimidation.

"I'll go make the beds then."

She merrily bustled away.

"Well she seems nice," Fili said, purposely avoiding his uncle's gaze.

"Where is she goin' to sleep?" Ori asked shyly.

Fili shot Kili a grin, a grin Kili would have returned with more muster if he hadn't been ill.

"She can sleep on the floor for all I care," Thorin muttered.

Bilbo's brow lifted at Thorin's callousness.

"She can have my bed if there are none spare."

Thorin sneered at the hobbit's soft-heartedness,

"If you wish to indulge in such foolishness be my guest Master Hobbit."

Bilbo bit his tongue from arguing with Thorin for he knew there was no point. He excused himself from the main room they were currently installed. Gradually the others drifted away until only Balin remained. He made his way over to Thorin's side.

"There is something familiar about that girl," he remarked softly.

Thorin stiffened. So Balin too had noticed the resemblance. Even so, Thorin did not want to discuss it.

"Females of her race all look alike to me," he said gruffly.

He felt Balin's gaze linger over him as though he were not persuaded.

"You should get some sleep old friend," he said gently to dismiss him.

Balin knew the right time to acquiesce. He bid Thorin goodnight and left him to his armchair by the hearth. Upstairs he could hear muffled voices. He wondered if it was Fili and the maid. The idea bothered him. It bothered him that his nephew might involve himself in the same folly Thorin had done so many years ago, to the same disastrous end...

_He pushed her against the wall, as gently as the heat of his passion would allow, his mouth seeking the closest patch of flesh. He buried himself into her neck. Upon hearing her moan, encouraged he reached higher on his toes to claim her lips, his heart soaring when he felt the press of her lips return the kiss. But suddenly she pushed him away, and his elation vanished so quick it was as if he had never even felt it,_

"_Oh Thorin," her eyes were tearful, as was her voice, "We cannot do this. I am Girion's wife. We have a child. There can be nothing between us beyond friendship. Please forgive me..."_

_Then she fled from him. He watched her, sorrow blackening into rage. Mahal curse her! He never wanted to lay eyes on Frida, Lady of Dale again. He stormed off in the opposite direction, not knowing this had been their final meeting. For Smaug soon arrived to lay waste to Dale before turning his sights on Erebor. _

_Thorin never saw Frida again._

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Hi guys thank you for the hits on my first chapter :D And a special thank you to Seriously Facetious for the review, I hope you continue to find the story interesting :)**

**I didn't like the original name of the story anymore so decided to change it to "Haunted" instead.**

**Enjoy :D**

Thorin tried to dislodge the memory with a shake of his head. He closed his eyes, only to have Frida assault his mind once more, snatches of memory playing unbidden behind his lids. Thorin sighed. He heaved himself out of the armchair, planning to go to the kitchen and find something to dull his senses. But conversation was still going on above his head. Instead of heading into the kitchen, he found himself climbing the stairs.

Most doors to the bedrooms were closed. He knew their occupants to be asleep for he could hear snoring as he stole past. The door of the room from which voices drifted was opened a crack. Thorin peered inside. Kili was fast asleep in one bed. Fili and Gerda were perched on the other. Fili had said something Gerda found amusing. She was giggling in her hand, perhaps trying not wake Kili by muffling the sound.

When her laughter subsided, she lowered her hand and rose from the bed,

"I really should away," she said to Fili in a hushed voice, "Let you get some sleep."

She nodded towards the sleeping Kili. Thorin noted the disappointment on Fili's face with disapproval.

"But I am not tired," Fili protested, only to yawn a second later.

"Oh no?" Gerda chortled.

"Perhaps a little tired," Fili admitted. A twinkle entered his eye as he asked suggestively, "But where do you go to sleep my Lady? Mr. Baggins' bed?"

Thorin grit his teeth at his nephew's impropriety. Gerda only looked amused by it.

"No Master Fili," she replied, "I need not Mr. Baggins' bed though he so generously offered it. I have my own bed to retire to."

Fili slipped off the bed and moved himself close to her,

"And the location of this bed?" he purred.

Thorin shut his eyes despairingly. He opened them to see Gerda prod Fili in the chest, her attack more playful than indignant.

"My, aren't you a bold one," she cooed as Fili rubbed his chest, "But to answer your question my bed is in my home, across town."

She gestured vaguely toward the window.

"But my Lady," Fili said, sore chest forgotten, "Surely you don't mean to journey home in the cold and dark."

"I'll meet no peril," said Gerda assuredly, "Besides my family will worry if I am gone the whole night."

Fili frowned a little,

"By family, do you mean... husband?"

Gerda shook her head,

"No husband," she said, "Only a brother and his children."

Fili looked pleased by the news. Thorin was less so, knowing it meant his nephew would persist in his seduction. He decided he would pull himself aside for a talk tomorrow. There was no urgency now since the woman was heading home. He began to move away from the door, only to be struck still when he heard Gerda's next words.

"You're acquainted with my brother I believe," she said, "His name is Bard."

"Bard is your brother?" unbeknownst to Fili, he expressed the surprise of his uncle and himself.

"Aye he is," Gerda said.

Thorin slumped against the hallway wall. Suddenly her appearance made perfect sense. Of course she should resemble Frida if she was descended from her line. It was just his misfortune that she resembled her a lot instead of a little.

"You seem surprised," Gerda was saying to Fili.

He shrugged,

"Bard said we would bring doom to this place. I'm surprised he would let you work for us."

"It wasn't his decision," the sigh in Gerda's voice implied contention with her brother over the subject, "It was the Master's. Bard has no authority to overrule him."

"Would you have liked him to?" Fili asked, looking a little troubled.

"No," said Gerda with a reassuring smile, "I like you lot well enough," she paused a moment before adding, "Though that king of yours seems a terrible grump."

Thorin clenched his fists in indignation. How dare she say he was such!

"He has had a hard life," Fili defended his uncle with a nephew's loyalty, "Once we reclaim Erebor, he will become merrier."

He at least hoped that would be the case.

"I hope you do reclaim it," Gerda said, "With Dwarves back in Erebor, what's to stop men from rebuilding Dale."

"You would like to see Dale restored," Fili asked.

"Oh yes," Gerda's voice was full of longing, "My father told my brother and I stories of Dale. How it was peaceful and prosperous before the dragon came. I would like it to see it so again."

"Perhaps once my people are properly settled in Erebor," Fili said, "We may help you rebuild Dale."

Thorin shook his head as he listened. He wasn't unmoved by the woman's speech by any means. But rebuilding Dale was not the responsibility of his kin, and it was not Fili's place to offer such assistance. The woman's face was now lit up with false hope,

"You think so?" she asked, voice raised in excitement.

It stirred Kili, who groaned, rolled over and fell back asleep. Gerda watched him, face cringed in apology.

"I should go," she told Fili in a whisper, "We shall talk more in the morning."

"Aye we shall," Fili replied, "Good night my Lady."

"Good night Master Fili."

They exchanged almost conspiratorial smiles. Then Gerda turned on her heel. Thorin saw her coming and decided against ducking for cover. The staircase and the room he had chosen as his quarters lay at the opposite ends of the hallway. Chances were he couldn't reach either by the time Gerda emerged. He would not have her catch him dashing away guiltily. Instead he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking cool and dignified.

Gerda was too consumed in her own thoughts to notice him as she stepped out into the hallway. It was only when she shut the door and turned back around that she gasped in alarm. Thorin found her expression somewhat amusing. But he stopped himself from smiling. He needed to look serious.

"Oh your Majesty," Gerda attempted to smile in the face of her shock, "You startled me."

Thorin offered no apology. Instead he stated rather bluntly,

"You are of Girion's line."

The smile slipped from her face. She regarded him with surprise before her eyes narrowed in reproach,

"You were eavesdropping."

"You were talking with the door open," Thorin denied his culpability rather haughtily, "I could not help but overhear you."

Gerda stared at him with unchecked indignation,

"Well if you _overheard_," she drawled in a voice Thorin found extremely disrespectful, "then you already know the answer. Now if you'll excuse me _your Majesty_. I really must be getting home."

She went to leave. He blocked her way, teeth bared angrily at her presumption she could talk to him in such a manner and walk away as she pleased.

"You shall not leave until I dismiss you."

A look of anxiety crossed her face. Thorin's anger crumbled into unease. He did not like her looking at him with such an expression, not when she looked so much like Frida. He watched uncomfortably as she lowered her gaze to the floor,

"May I please be dismissed?" she asked quietly.

Thorin studied her a moment longer, willing her to look up and take in his softened expression which was as much of an apology as his pride would allow. But her eyes remained downcast and he sighed.

"Bring some wine to my room," he said gruffly as he brushed past her, "Then you may leave."

Thorin had chosen the biggest bedroom for himself when they had arrived. It was the privilege of his rank and his decision had gone unquestioned. The house in its entirety had come fully furnished. There were portraits of people hanging on the walls. Thorin wasn't sure if they had been evicted specially for the occasion. Nor was he too fussed if that was the truth. They would get their house back soon enough. In the meantime Thorin would enjoy use of their possessions, especially the massive four poster bed. It was big enough to fit several dwarves if Thorin had been inclined to share, which he wasn't. It was a relief to have a room to himself after so many nights near company who snored (and almost just as often belched and farted) in their sleep.

He installed himself in one of the room's armchairs while he waited for Gerda. It wasn't long before she signalled her arrival with a knock. Thorin bid her to come in. She entered bearing a tray on which she balanced a bottle of wine and a glass. She set it down on a table next to where Thorin sat. He nodded for her to pour. She obeyed wordlessly, the side of her face turned towards him as she did so. He studied her profile, once again unable to ignore her resemblance to the woman he once knew.

"You look like her," the words fell from his mouth.

Gerda paused, her face turning to stare at him in confusion,

"I'm sorry?" she said.

Thorin was about to answer "nothing". But then he changed his mind. It wouldn't hurt to hurt to tell her. It would get it off his chest and he didn't have to tell her the full story.

"You look like Girion's wife, Lady Frida."

Gerda was taken aback,

"How do you know that?" her eyes widened in realisation, "You_ knew _her."

"Aye," said Thorin, trying to sound indifferent.

Gerda broke into a wide smile of excitement,

"How do I look like her?"

Thorin hesitated a moment before answering rather reluctantly,

"You have the same eyes and hair, same face..." he trailed off, not wishing to elaborate any further.

Gerda seemed rather content with his vague comparison. She touched her hands to her cheeks, smiling happily.

"What else can you tell me about her?" she asked, holding out the glass of wine she had poured him.

Thorin snatched it with resentment. Why did she have to be so bloody inquisitive?

"Beyond your similarity, I have nothing else to tell you," he told her stiffly, "The Lady Frida and I had little to do with each other."

This was a lie. Thorin hoped it would put an end to the conversation.

"Oh," Gerda's face fell. She looked down at the floor in disappointment.

The expression irked Thorin, so much so that he found himself extending another piece of information.

"She always wore an emerald necklace."

Gerda glanced up in surprise,

"She did?"

Thorin nodded, staring into his wine glass.

"Aye, it was a gift from my kin," his eyes became clouded with memory, "Given to her on her wedding day..."

_The great hall of Dale was filled with light and people the day Girion took Frida for his wife. Thorin remembered the moment well when he entered the hall behind his grandfather and father, his brother Frerin at his side. Lord Brand, Girion's father, rose from his great chair and embraced Thror heartily,_

"_My old friend," he said, "It is good of you to come."_

"_I was promise food and ale," Thror rumbled._

_Lord Brand smiled. He was well used to his counterpart's dry manner._

"_Aye and you shall have it," he said, "Quail and boar and all the ale you could drink."_

_Thror's mouth turned upwards in approval._

"_Good, good," he said, "Where's this filly then?" _

_Brand motioned for Girion and his bride to come forward. It was the first time Thorin had seen her with his own eyes. Girion had mentioned her on his visits to Erebor. She was a nobleman's daughter, three years younger than he. On this day she was dressed in bridal blue, her dark hair piled in braids a top her head. She was beardless, a trait Thorin would have normally deemed unattractive. All the beauties of his race had beards. But Frida's countenance was pleasant enough without one. It was round and healthy and her eyes dark and serene as a doe's. _

"_King Thror," Girion was saying, "May I present my wife, Lady Frida."_

_Frida dipped her body respectfully,_

"_It is an honour to meet your Majesty."_

_Thror tipped his head,_

"_The pleasure is mine my Lady," he swung an arm to indicate those behind him, "My son Thrain, and his sons Thorin and Frerin."_

_Frida dipped her head in a bow,_

"_So nice to meet you all," she straightened and favoured each Dwarf with a smile._

_Thorin was last. Her eyes fell on him and his heartbeat uncontrollably quickened. _

_Thror cleared his throat, as he always did before making a speech,_

"_On this auspicious day," he began in an officious tone of voice, "The dwarves of Erebor, allies of the men of Dale, would like to present Lady Frida with a gift from our mines, a token of our blessing in her union with Girion, son of Brand, Lord of Dale, may their union be fruitful and the friendship of Erebor and Dale be ever strong."_

_Thorin was only half-listening to his grandfather's speech. He was still staring at Frida and missed his cue. Frerin gave him a nudge in the ribs. Thorin looked to see all his kin staring at him. He was the one carrying the ornate wooden box with their gift nestled inside. Embarrassed, he rushed forward._

"_My Lady," he said to Frida gruffly and opened the box._

_Her eyes lit up in delight,_

"_Oh it is beautiful," she exclaimed, "May I?"_

_She was asking Thorin and he felt himself floundering under her gaze again,_

"_It is yours," he told her._

_Frida lifted the emerald from the box by its golden chain. Girion came and placed it over her head. Frida admired it a moment before lifting her head to smile at Thror,_

"_Thank you your Majesty," she said, "I am honoured to receive such a gift."_

_Thror nodded,_

"_We are happy it pleases you."_

"_Oh yes," Frida stroked her fingers over the gem, "May I ask if the emerald was chosen due to any significance?_

_Frerin piped up before anyone else could answer,_

"_Girion said green was your favourite colour," he said with a grin._

"_He did?" Frida cast her husband a loving glance, "Then I shall treasure my gift even more for being chosen so thoughtfully."_

_Thorin felt a twitch of envy watching the happy couple. It was followed quickly by shame. Girion was his friend and he should be pleased for him to have a wife who loved him._

"_Come," Brand put an arm around Thror, "Join me at my table."_

"_Thorin, Frerin," Girion said, hand on his wife's arm, "Come sit with us."_

_Frerin came forward eagerly. Thorin trailed behind him. _

_She's gangly and beardless, he told himself, you should feel nothing for her._

_Yet throughout the feast each time he dared look at her, his heart betrayed him and beat ever faster..._

"Your Majesty," a voice brought him back to the present, "King Thorin..."

Gerda's face was full of concern and painfully, painfully familiar. He found it unbearable and looked away,

"I have kept you too long," he said, "You should return to your home."

He raised a hand for her to go. After a moment she acquiesced.

"Yes my Lord," she said, sounding a little disappointed, "Good night."

He grunted, not allowing himself to turn til he heard her close the door. He lifted his wine to his lips, downed it all and reached for the bottle.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I liked the idea of Girion being friends with Thorin prior to the whole Girion-failing-to-shoot-Smaug thing. I see Frerin as being very much like Kili. **

**Also in the book Thorin had a penchant for longwinded speeches. I wanted to make this a family trait with Thror doing it too XD He reminds me a lot of Lord Dingwall from Brave if anyone's seen that movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hi all. Once again thanks for the hits. **

**I've decided that I'm going to pair Gerda with Fili as opposed to Thorin. I've found I like the idea of them together. Thorin will still disapprove and Gerda will still remind him as Frida.**

**From what I remember in the movie Oin knew about Athelas? I've chosen to make him ignorant of the fact just to make it harder for him to heal Kili. That's Tauriel's job :)**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And if you'd like to leave a review, just to let me know what you think or if you like the story, it would be greatly appreciated :)**

Thorin woke up the next morning with no small headache. He groaned, taking note of the empty bottle beside him regretfully. Gingerly he heaved himself out of the armchair and opened the window to draw some icy air into his lungs. It did some good in shocking his system though he still felt slightly nauseous as he ventured downstairs. He found most of his company congregated in the parlour. He leaned on the doorframe listening to their conversation.

"Where's the maid?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye, I want breakfast," said Gloin, sparking murmurs of agreement.

"She left last night," Fili said, "I guess she has not returned yet."

"Why'd she leave?" Ori scratched his beard.

"Did you say something to offend her?" Bilbo asked Fili.

"Of course not," Fili said indignantly, "In fact she rather likes me," he added with a smile.

"Not enough to share your bed brother," Kili joked weakly from an armchair.

Fili crossed his arms, looking unamused.

"She had to return to her family if you must know."

"She's married then," Bofur patted Fili's back in mock consolation, "Tough luck lad."

"Oh she's not married," Fili replied, "She has only a brother called Bard and his children."

"Bard the Bowman?" Balin asked. His surprise was seconded by many in the room.

"Aye the very same," said Fili, looking slightly proud of his knowledge.

"Strange we should meet descendents of Girion so close to our journey's end," Balin remarked thoughtfully.

Thorin intervened before more discussion could be made of the fact.

"It is no more than uninteresting coincidence," he said, "It is of more importance that we have a maid currently absent to perform her duties."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Fili came to her defence.

Thorin turned a hard eye on his nephew,

"You would have us wait cold and hungry until she shows?" he asked, "Oin, Gloin, make a fire."

"So much for sparing ourselves work," Gloin grumbled as he and his brother went about creating a fire in the hearth.

"I'll see to breakfast then," Bofur pre-empted Thorin's next command, "Come on Bifur, Mr. Baggins."

The two followed Bofur in the direction of the kitchen. Thorin motioned to Fili,

"I want a word with you."

Fili and his brother exchanged an uneasy glance, something they always did when one of them was in trouble with their uncle. Fili then followed Thorin over to a private corner of the room.

"Yes uncle?" he said, putting on the most innocent look possible.

Thorin gazed at him with a stern expression,

"I am aware you entertained our maid in your room for the better part of the night."

A wave of uneasiness passed over Fili's face,

"We were only talking uncle," he said in a forced light voice.

Thorin held up a hand to silence him,

"It is best you not become any more... _attached_ to this woman Fili. We will soon depart for Erebor and chances are you shall never see her again."

Fili opened his mouth in protest,

"But..."

"Not buts," Thorin cut him off with a growl, "Heed my advice and keep your distance from her."

Fili looked for a moment like he would object. But then he hung his head,

"Yes uncle," he sighed.

"Good lad," Thorin patted him on the shoulder, "Once our quest is fulfilled, we shall find you a dwarf bride, one fit to be queen."

"Yes uncle," Fili said in a hollow voice.

He trotted back to where Kili sat and held a whispered conversation with him. He didn't look happy but Thorin was assured he would do as he was told. Fili had always been the more obedient of the brothers. It was now Kili who troubled Thorin. His wan face showed no improvement from yesterday. He barely touched his breakfast and was the only one without empty plate at the end of the meal. He extended it to Bombur who gladly demolished what he'd left uneaten.

Thorin was about to get Oin to take another look at him when Gerda burst into the room,

"Morning!"

She looked a little dishevelled and puffed, as if she had been running.

"You're late," Thorin informed her sourly.

"A thousand apologies," Gerda said breathily, "I slept in."

"That would be Fili's fault for keeping her up so late."

Kili's quip was met with laughter.

"That's enough!" Thorin's command enforced silence, "Do not be late again," he told Gerda, "Or I shall tell the Master your services are no longer required."

A look of fear crossed her face, catching Thorin by surprise. Was disappointing the Master really such a fearful prospect? He wondered why that was.

"I beg his Majesty's pardon," Gerda murmured with a downwards gaze, "I shall not be tardy again."

"We shall see," Thorin said by way of putting the subject to rest. Her unease was making him uneasy, "Now you're here, you can clear the table."

He swung his arm at the heap of dirty plates and utensils. Gerda took in the sight with an almost pained expression.

"Gladly," she sighed, reluctantly moving to collect the first plate.

More kindly souls like Bilbo and Bofur moved to assist her. If Thorin had still been in a foul mood towards her, he would have objected. As it was, he didn't feel so inclined to make her toil away on her own. He only motioned for Fili, Kili and Oin to follow as he left the room.

"Go back to bed," he told Kili, "You are not well enough to be moving around."

"I'm fine uncle," Kili's protest fell on deaf ears.

"Take him upstairs," Thorin told Fili.

Fili looped an arm around his sibling,

"Come on brother. A bit more sleep never hurt anyone."

He dragged him gently towards the stairs.

"Go after them," Thorin instructed Oin, "Check his wound."

Thorin installed himself in the armchair by the hearth to await Oin's diagnosis. He was soon joined by Balin who seated himself wordlessly in another of the chairs. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling.

"What do you write?" Thorin asked after a moment of watching him.

"A list of provisions," Balin answered with a wry smile, "We've all but decimated the larder."

Thorin wasn't exactly surprised. After so much careful rationing on their journey, they had thrown themselves on the larder with wild abandon.

"I'm sure the Master will cover the cost of more food," said Thorin confidently.

The Master had proven all too willing to cater to their every need.

Oin appeared, hurrying over to Thorin's side,

"The wound has become infected," he said quietly.

Thorin was gripped by panic,

"What can be done to stop it?"

"There may be herbs..." Oin began tentatively.

At that moment the others entered with Gerda at the head. She was wearing a look of triumph,

"Done!" she told Thorin, "What's next?"

"We need certain herbs," he said, "For medical purposes..."

Gerda frowned,

"Is this to do with Kili?" she asked, "He's sick isn't he."

"Wounded," Thorin clarified.

"There's an apothecary," Gerda said.

"Good," Thorin said, "You will take Oin."

Gerda nodded.

"We need other supplies as well," Thorin added, "Hand her your list Balin."

Balin passed the parchment to Gerda.

"Fish, cheese, poultry, potatoes..." she scanned the rest of the list silently, "How do you expect me to carry all this?"

"I'll come with you," Fili offered from the doorway.

"Fili," Thorin said his name warningly. His nephew was deliberately defying his wishes.

Fili had an argument prepared.

"I cannot cool my heels here when there is work to be done."

Thorin's brow furrowed. Fili's words were sensible and he couldn't quite argue against them. Fili was smiling as though he knew he had trapped him. But Thorin wasn't about to admit defeat.

"Your words are persuasive nephew," he said, rising from his chair, "I will come also."

That wiped the smile off Fili's face. He knew Thorin was coming to keep an eye on him.

"I think I'll join you," Bofur piped up, "Not much to do around here anyway."

"Not with all the food gone," Bombur added.

As soon as he said this, everyone else started clamouring that they wanted to go too.

"Well it's nice to have so many helpers," Gerda said, "Though I can't quite understand how you could have eaten all that food."

"You forget my Lady," Thorin said with a rare smile, "We are thirteen Dwarves and a hobbit."

Gerda seemed taken aback with his smile. But then she brightened with a smile of her own,

"True," she conceded, "Though I think it best to warn you..."

She slipped over to the front door. As soon as she swung it open, there arose a mighty cheer from outside. After a moment it died down,

"Oh it's just Gerda," came one disappointed voice.

Gerda turned back to the Dwarves,

"Your revellers are back."

The din they made when the Dwarves filed out of the house was deafening. They formed a procession and trailed after them as they set off into the heart of town. Thorin tried unsuccessfully to disperse them,

"That's enough," he told them, "Go about your business."

"All hail the King under the Mountain," they chanted, "All hail the King under the Mountain."

Thorin gave up. He looked to see Fili had used his distraction to sneak up next to Gerda. They were smiling at each other. Thorin cleared his throat. Fili's head snapped uneasily in his direction. Thorin gave him a silent look of disapproval. Fili's shoulders slumped. He muttered some excuse to Gerda and fell back to walk alongside Bilbo.

Thorin noticed Gerda glancing at him over her shoulder. She seemed disappointed. Thorin felt a twinge of guilt he quickly dismissed. He was doing the right thing by separating them.

They reached the apothecary. Thorin chose to enter the shop even though it was Oin making the enquiries. He didn't want to linger outside with the revellers still pressing around them. The owner proved just as awestruck as his fellow villagers. He fetched what Oin required and told them there was no charge, please come again.

"Take what you have back to the house and tend Kili," Thorin instructed Oin as they left the shop.

Oin went to leave. He was quickly surrounded by revellers.

"Get out of my way," he grumbled.

"Where are you going Master Dwarf?" they asked.

"Back to the house."

"We shall carry you!" one man said.

He and another man lifted Oin onto their shoulders. The action was met with cheering from the crowd. Some broke away to follow the men as they toted Oin through the streets. Most of the Dwarves shared a chuckle. Dwalin remained serious-faced,

"They better not attempt to lift me," he growled.

Thorin agreed. It did not look dignified in the slightest.

"Take us to the market," he told Gerda.

It turned out to be a rather miserable excuse for a market. The vendor's wares were few and pitiful. However what they had they offered to the Dwarves gladly, with no expectation of payment. Some kissed the hem of Thorin's coat. They looked at him with hope that made him increasingly uncomfortable.

"My father told me about the markets in Dale," he overheard Gerda telling Balin, "He said there were stalls overflowing with food and jewels and toys..."

Balin glanced in Thorin's direction before he replied,

"Aye lass they were very grand."

_Frerin always dragged Thorin to the Dale markets. He had some fascination with it his older brother didn't understand. He could see his share of gems and swords in Erebor where a majority of the items for sale were crafted. Yet Frerin preferred to come to the market. He told Thorin he liked the atmosphere. It was busy and exciting. Thorin also suspected he liked the chance to mingle with Dale's female population._

_There was a particular stall where a maiden sold sweet cakes. Frerin always made them stop there and bought a great number of cakes as if to impress her. This day was no exception. Thorin stood idle while Frerin made his purchase._

"_Hello Thorin son of Thrain," a feminine voice caused him to turn around._

_Thorin almost didn't recognise Frida. She looked like a commoner, dressed in brown with no adornment he could see apart from a glimpse of a gold chain around her neck. He suspected it was the emerald necklace. It was reported that she wore every day. He looked down to see a small protrusion where the emerald lay hidden under her dress. A flush broke over his cheeks as he realised he was staring at Frida's chest. He glanced up with embarrassment,_

"_Hello my Lady."_

_There was a younger woman accompanying Frida. She started to giggle. Frida shot her a disapproving look._

"_This is my sister Freja."_

_Freja gave a rather impish curtsey,_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Frida," Frerin ambled up with a grin and a box of cakes, "Good to see you."_

"_And you Frerin," Frida looked as if she was trying not to laugh._

_Thorin suspected it was because Frerin had crumbs all through his beard. He seemed oblivious to the fact as he turned his attention to Frida's sibling,_

"_And who is this?" he fixed her with a suave smile. _

"_Freja," Frida's sister introduced herself, "You have crumbs in your beard."_

_That smacked the smile off Frerin's face. He looked down at himself with embarrassment. _

"_Oh," he murmured, "Didn't realise."_

_He scrambled to beat the crumbs out of his beard._

"_What brings you to the market?" Thorin asked Frida._

"_Oh we've been coming to the markets since we were children."_

"_Really?" Frerin said, "We've never seen you."_

"_Then you weren't looking hard enough," Freja replied, "We've seen you plenty of times. Frida always points you out," she adopted an excited tone of voice, "Look Freja, there goes those Dwarf princes!"_

"_Freja," Frida hissed, looking embarrassed._

"_Why did you never introduce yourselves?" Frerin asked._

_Frida shrugged a little self-consciously,_

"_We did not want to bother you."_

"_Oh you wouldn't have bothered us," Frerin assured her, "In fact we should make up for all those times and continue on together."_

"_Is that alright with you?" Frida asked Thorin._

"_Of course it is," Thorin answered, "I would actually be indebted to you. Frerin's company is rather taxing."_

"_Oh shut up Thorin," Frerin said jovially, "If anyone's company is taxing, it's yours."_

_He offered Freja his arm,_

"_Lady Freja."_

_Freja latched onto it with a grin,_

"_I want to go to the jewellery stand over there," she pointed._

_The two raced off._

"_You probably shouldn't leave your sister alone with him," Thorin said dryly._

"_Freja can hold her own," Frida smiled, "don't you worry."_

_Thorin offered her arm tentatively. Frida took hold of it just as tentatively. They began to walk. _

"_I hear your mother is with child," Frida said after a moment of silence._

"_Yes," Thorin said, distracted by the press of her fingers on his bicep._

"_Please give her my congratulations."_

_Thorin nodded._

"_I expect you'll also be with child soon," he said._

_Frida put a hand on her stomach,_

"_I hope so."_

_Thorin couldn't help feeling bitter at the idea. But he quickly reminded himself that he was not supposed to feel envious. _

"_Where is Girion today?" he asked her._

"_Hunting," Frida answered, adding more quietly "He's always hunting."_

_Thorin was struck by the sigh in her voice._

"_You disapprove of hunting?" he asked._

"_It's not that I disapprove," Frida said softly, "It would just be nice to see him a little more."_

_She looked away sadly. Thorin felt moved to offer some assistance,_

"_Would you like for me to speak with him?"_

"_Oh no," Frida said quickly, "Truly it's not that big of a problem."_

_She put a smile Thorin could tell was forced. However he did not press the issue. They neared a stall selling kites. There was a boy staring at them with a tormented expression. Frida broke from Thorin and approached him,_

"_Would you like a kite?" she asked._

"_Yes my Lady," the boy hung his head forlornly, "But I have no money."_

_Frida smiled,_

"_Which kite would you like?"_

_The boy looked up and pointed,_

"_The dragon."_

_Frida took out a purse of coin._

"_The dragon please," she told the vendor._

_He accepted her coin and passed her the kite. Frida handed it to the boy,_

"_Here you go."_

_The boy's face lit up as he accepted her gift._

"_Oh thank my Lady, thank you!"_

_Frida ruffled his hair,_

"_Enjoy it," she said._

_The boy dashed off. Frida watched him go with a smile. _

"_Did you know that boy?" Thorin enquired._

"_No."_

"_Then why waste your money," Thorin asked uncomprehendingly. _

"_It's not a waste if it made him happy," Frida replied, "A smile is worth its weight in gold."_

_Such an expression made no sense to a Dwarf like Thorin. He certainly would not have forked over coin to please a boy he did not know... except perhaps to make Frida smile. Her smile at least, he decided, was worth such expense..._

Thorin was shaken from his memory by someone tugging on his coat.

"Mr. Dwarf King," a little girl was staring up at him with wide eyes.

Thorin bent down a little,

"Yes little one."

"Me Ma said to give this to you," she held up a chain of painted beads, "It will protect you from the dragon."

Thorin took the charm and patted her on the head,

"Thank your mother," he said gently.

The girl flashed him a shy smile and ran back to her mother. Thorin straightened, stowing the beads in his pocket. He looked to see the rest of his companions staring at him. All but two that was.

"Where are Gerda and Fili?"

"They dashed down there," Dwalin pointed to an alleyway.

Thorin exhaled angrily. He stalked over to Balin,

"We have all we need. Prepare the others to depart."

He didn't wait for Balin to respond. He stormed over to the alleyway. Fili and Gerda were quite a way down it. He couldn't pick up their conversation until he got closer towards them.

"But why?" Gerda was saying.

Fili sighed,

"He thinks we're going to fall madly in love with each other."

Gerda snorted,

"Is that right?" she was contemplative a moment, "And what would be so wrong with that?"

Fili shrugged,

"We're of different races."

Gerda tilted her head to one side,

"Does it bother you I'm not a dwarf Fili?"

Fili stroked the braids of his moustache,

"A bit more facial hair would have been nice."

Gerda whacked him on the arm,

"Be serious."

Fili adopted a more solemn expression,

"No," he said, "It doesn't bother me."

Gerda began to smile,

"You know what your uncle doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Go on," said Fili interestedly.

"So there's no reason we can't carry on in secret."

"Carry on what in secret?" Fili asked her huskily.

"Our plans for Dale and Erebor," Gerda answered.

Fili looked disappointed,

"Oh yes," he said.

Gerda smiled. Thorin froze as her hands moved to Fili's chest,

"And this as well."

She leaned in to kiss him. Fili at once pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Thorin watched with a certain amount of ache in his heart. How he had longed for a woman with the same face to kiss him like her descendent did his nephew.

"Gerda!" a voice thundered.

It belonged to Bard. He was approaching from the direction opposite to Thorin, looking furious.

**To be continued... **


End file.
